


Child Prey

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover. Drabble. What if a certain meddler's meddling made Greyback what he is...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Prey

~ Child Prey ~

"Children are delicious," Mr. Tiny whispered in the sleeping man's ear, and laid the curse of the moon upon him.

The man's dreams changed as his unconscious mind processed Mr. Tiny's statement and registered the changes in his own body.

The man who would later become know as Fenrir Greyback dreamed, and wondered, and began to hunger for the flesh of children...

Planting the seeds of evil was really that simple, after all.

~end~


End file.
